


Delirium

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A weird AU where they're broke and living together in the city, F/M, POV Rose, Piano, Romance, Sort of inspired by my own (platonic) dirkroxy universe, This started as a random 3am Drabble, and it turned out pretty cute, implied sexual content at the end, which is LSPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long he has been your sun, he puts the sky to shame. damn the heavens when he's beside you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me if I’m happy  
> I don’t know  
> If it is a place we need to go  
> Ask me if I’m happy  
> I don’t care  
> \- Happy, Mother Mother 
> 
> Saturday nights in neon lights, Sunday in the cell  
> Pills enough to make me feel ill, cash enough to make me well  
> Take me, take me to the riot  
> And let me stay...  
> \- Take me to the riot, Stars

He's lovely. The statement applies almost constantly to him. He's lovely when he takes you dancing and your kisses meet with the rhythm of the music. He's lovely when he sneaks you both into the lobby of a fancy hotel, though neither of you fit the atmosphere. You in shorts and his favorite green jacket that drapes over your shorts as you pull it around you for protection against the cold, him in jeans that have lived eons and a worn shirt of some band even he forgets. The concierge side eyes the two of you and looks like he's going to get up and force you to leave when John sits down at the grand piano's bench. But then John cracks his knuckles, flashes you that youthful, wicked, mischievous grin and starts to play. Even the stuck up concierge seems to relax. You smile, the one he always says edges the line between sophisticated and animalistic, and lean against the piano, elbow on the beautifully stained wood. His fingers move smoothly and well practiced, next time you'll have to bring your old worn violin and duet with him. But for now you mouth the lyrics to the song you know he knows you know all of them to. His eyes are stuck on yours and they're blue like your favorite blanket, blue like tears and warm beaches. His notes ring high and delicate in the air and it somehow provides the perfect clarity to the cacophony of the lobby.

"I don't think this poor piano's been played in years." He says, the rhythm of his song the canvas to his irrational smile. 

"It's being honored then, being played by such a musician." His smile only widens at your flattery and he switches songs to something slower, one you've played for him on your violin. You tap slender fingers as his metronome. 

"When did you hire a pianist?" A woman address the concierge. 

"We didn't." He sneers, and you immediately switch your posture to one your brother always refers to a 'snooty', it makes John snort to hold in a laugh. The concierge, despite being momentarily distracted by John's playing walks over to the two of you. "Miss." He addresses you and you arch your eyebrow into what you know to be a perfect curve. 

"Melony" You saw, drawling with all the sophistication you grew up with, John bites back a laugh. 

"Miss. Melony," the concierge drones, his voice is so monotonous, John doesn't stop playing. "I'm going to have to ask you and um-"

"Timothy." You say, it's a lie, his least favorite name, and it makes him chuckle. 

"Well I must ask that the two of you kindly vacate the premises." 

"Why this is an outrage, on what grounds?" 

"You can't just come in here and use the piano m'am." You give an overdramatic huff that has John pressing a wrong key and the chord being left unresolved. He hardly contains his snickers as he stops. The concierge makes a shooing motion and you walk over to John, who gets up, and taking his arm in yours you march out like a socialite. Once outside John's laughter stains the air, you elbow him lightly, he just guffaws louder. 

"His fucking face!" 

"His voice, so nasally and monotonous." You respond in kind. 

"Excuse me miss, I have a yard stick shoved up my ass." He imitates the concierge. You clear your throat. 

"Oh no, it was more like," you hunch over a little and make your voice a hideous parody. "Sir, madam, this behavior is simply egregious and I require you rid yourselves of my hotel lobby." Your ridiculousness is worth it for John's laughs, and you can't help but smile. 

"I love you so much." 

"And I you, but I presume we're still on the premises and we don't want to be banned." He simply looks at you with that beautiful lopsided smile of crooked teeth, and he puts a hand on your face and kisses you. Your black lipstick stains his lips when he backs away and you wipe it off on his own jacket sleeve. He looks into your eyes like you're the infinite beautiful stars his eyes always play and linger on at night, enraptured, in awe, attentive and listen for any sign from any heaven and so very intense. Your eyes soften, he kisses you again, deep and loving and supernovas of those stars, damn the heavens when he's beside you. 

"Young people living like they're immortal." Tsks an old woman as she walks by. 

"Remember when we were like that?" Her partner replies, the first woman stops and smiles at her. Their hands immediately intertwine as they continue on. You pull away from John, breathless and euphoric. 

"We should probably leave the premises" John says and his voice is fine, you're envious of his steadiness so you nod. Beautiful, thick, talented, brown fingers twine between yours, fill the gaps in your reality, and onward he leads you. You're sure there's a smile on your face, pure and delirious, unkempt happiness. You skirt your way through the streets, leading him along with you, the trail of your comet and you enter your apartment building. As you stand outside your apartment in the bland pale hallways, his arms twine their way around your stomach, chin resting atop your head. His breath ruffles your hair. You roll your eyes and unlock the door walking inside and he stumbles behind you, his laugh illuminating your life. You turn to watch him close the door, placing your keys into a small glass bowl atop your shitty counter. He looks at you and you grab his shoulders, leading him backwards through the horrid, pale yellow walls of your kitchen and into the beige of your living room. The couch creaks when you pull him down with you to sit on it and kiss him gently. He's always told you you hold a horrifying elegance even in your pathetic apartment, but right now you hold him. Your lovely, ridiculous, insane love. You close your eyes as you kiss him and breathe him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rose I should write more of her. Johnrose is just cute, this was genuinely enjoyable to write. Super cute. This is the fluffiest I get. 
> 
> Edit!: I forgot to add my headcanon Rose (especially regarding style for this fic) is Riley from sense8 so if you watch that. 
> 
> I love input and if you don't want to comment here hmu @ Barefootcosplayer on tumblr.


End file.
